


Despair

by MaverickCheshire



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverickCheshire/pseuds/MaverickCheshire
Summary: Sayaka is empty





	Despair

Echoes. White noise. Angry, buzzing, roaring static. She was screaming. Screaming. It could never stop. Never. Never. It repeated. Again. Again. Pain. The noise cut into her head like a scalpel. She screamed her throat raw, bloody. Everything repeated. Everything repeated. Everything repeated. 

There was nothing left inside her. Sayaka was emptied out. She had poured everything she had, everything she'd ever been, into others. Strangers and friends alike chipped pieces of her away until she was scattered dust. No one had offered anything in return. Even he had abandoned her in the depths of her despair. This wound ached and bled more than any physical wound ever could. No matter how loudly she cried out, she was alone. No one could hear her. 

Sayaka was forced, again and again, to relive all of it. Everything repeated. 

Sayaka had felt the moment something in her cracked, shattered. She gave in, hoping to ease her pain at last, her loneliness. Even a bit, a tempting balm. 

She was forced to relive every one of her most painful memories, repeating. 

Had anyone ever loved her? She'd thought so, once. She knew better now. She'd been so stupid, so naive. Sayaka had thought that she could help people. She thought helping people would help her. Would make them love her. She'd been trying to win the love she craved in her life. She was still unable to admit it to herself, even now, with her world shattering underneath and around her. Sayaka had never felt more alone. 

Oktavia, enraged and in pain, screamed. And screamed. And screamed.


End file.
